the_jedmanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jed:x103
The x unit x103 ,although he prefers Jed, usually doesnt mind he was a human who got sick with a mysterious disease and it killed him leaving his sister and mother to mourn his death. Until one day his mother wanted to make a robot and model it after him to replace the empty feeling in her heart ,but some scientist had put weapons and a will to kill into our dear freind ,so the second he was turned on he killed everything and everyone in sight, he left the lab knowing only three things ,his name is Jed ,his number is x103 and hes a machine built for murder. One day he met a demon named dej and the two battled it out, Jed was losing extremely badly and used a move he was sure to regret, he sealed dej into his mind for years and years but dej escaped and caused chaos nearly killing Jed ,but he was stopped While travelling with a certain skeleton he met ,Pik. He took a liking to him and became quick freinds with him ,and things got better from then on. He wears two golden bracelets to hinder his power and stop himself from overloading, and with them off he is enabled to use the proto weapons ,created by his brother x102. They can deal massive damage but drain him extremely fast and leave him very vulnerable His weapons are a magical blade he was given by a freind, a staff of twilight from the lords-as he became lord of twilight- and a special blaster capable of destroying mountains. He also has the final burst, which is his final move and can be used as a beam or as a massive explosion. His proto weapons are very diverse ,but his go to proto weapon is the gigaton canon a -blaster so large it could kill his foes by crushing them with it. It erases anything it touches and then some. He also has the rain beam, a rail gun that fires a rainbow and fills his foe with so much joy they explode the chaos ball is a huge sphere of pure energy it can easily destroy planets it is one of his most deadly attacks. He has far too many proto weapons to list but those are his main ones. He is powered by a fusion core, which keeps him going for years before needing a recharge. If destroyed it could kill him or leave him defenceless. He usually uses back up power in these situations. He was made with all the darkmatter in his universe, allowing him to bend and control darkness to his will. If he were to bite his right thumb the darkness would overcome him, transforming him into the all powerful and unstoppable Dark Jed and if he were to bite his left thumb the light in him would change him into the strong and peaceful Light Jed ,but if he bit both thumbs he would become the all seeing all powerful Lord of Twilight, using twilight to defeat his foes. Jed is very aware of the fourth wall and is always listening in. He is sometimes shown speaking to the creators of his existence,the Quo'ers, hating his maker and being generaly ok with the other. While easy to hit ,Jed can take a hit even though he's easily knocked down. He rarely stays down as he's determined to win anything he puts his mind to. He's quick to become bored and almost always has to be doing something in order to stay quiet and even then he tends to joke around. He makes light of most situations, even if he's in serious danger but if his freinds or family are hurt he gets serious and thats the one thing you dont want him to be. When asked why he does a certain action his response will most likely be "because i can". His personality changes by his mood or situation, one second he could be itching for a fight the next he could be very flirty. He gained his personality from one mission he went on with his team of x units, seeing his freinds fall one by one made him snap and kill every enemy in his sights. After this he felt emotion and found U.S this is where they began their friendship.